Alive
by ShiningAura
Summary: Clemont thought that getting the chance to be an intern at a new facility would be a valuable learning experience. Little did he know this facility held a huge secret which could change the world as they knew it! However, Clemont committed himself to protect and nurture this secret. Thus a most unusual friendship is born. (Mild Diodeshipping) AU. OLD VERSION.
1. This is NOT Normal

**Okay...I know I said I'd rewrite Circumstances, but that hasn't been going well for various reasons. So instead let's try another idea :) This is an idea that's been floating in my head for a while now. Finally decided to try writing it lol. I should warn you though. It's a weird one and not everyone will find this concept appealing and will involve making a certain character (or two) a bit OOC (at least at first.) so sorry if that rubs you the wrong way. This fic is rather AU though so hopefully it won't be a huge issue. (It's still in the pokemon world and is largely the same but a certain character has a different origin. VERY different. :P**

**This will span several stories Some will be chaptered (like this one) and others will be one shots. The reason for this is I think I get overwhelmed if the story gets too long so I'm gonna try and keep them at ten or below. Anyway let's start this.**

**I do NOT own Pokemon **

**Chapter 1: This is NOT Normal**

_No way…_

Clemont stared at the letter in his hands. His breakfast cereal sat forgotten on the table. The teen couldn't even fathom how this was happening. Was Placebo Net seriously inviting him to work as a temp intern?

Placebo Net was a new facility, but they already made a name for themselves. They're dedicated to creating various tools and drugs that improve the quality of life for people and pokemon. They're close to curing several diseases and even stunned doctors by helping someone walk again. Placebo Net made the impossible possible. Why would they ask him to be an intern at his age?! What insane universe did he wake in this morning?

"Clemont, you've been gawking at that letter for ages, what's it about?" asked a youthful voice beside him.

"Sorry, Bonnie. It's from Placebo Net. They… want me as an intern."

"Wow, really?!" cried Bonnie. "Cool! They made all those new medicines right?"

"Yeah, it's only a temporary thing, but I could learn a lot."

"You're gonna accept then?"

"Maybe…" said Clemont as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a little hesitant to leave the gym but… Clembot has been keen to go solo for a while, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping."

"Well keep an eye out for keepers because I won't be around to help with that," said Bonnie with a wink.

"Bonnie!" moaned Clemont. Then he smiled. "Okay, I'll do it. What harm could it do?"

The rest of the day consisted of calling Placebo Net to inform them of his decision which thrilled them and making certain all was in order for Clembot to run the gym in his absence. He is due to start tomorrow, and would, for the most part, be an induction day. Placebo Net wasn't ridiculously far from Lumiose City. Just a fifteen-minute train ride to Kuro City so it wasn't like he would be miles away. It pleased Meyer when Clemont told him and was more than happy look after Bonnie while he was away. Clemont left early the next day and was now getting off the train at Kuro Station. Kuro City was as the name implied. Everything was dark coloured. Even the pavement somehow. The flower baskets dangling from various homes were the only things with even an ounce of colour.

Clemont pulled out his map and was somewhat surprised to find Placebo Net was only a couple of blocks away. Along the way the blonde watched everyone go about their business. Children not much younger than Bonnie played hopscotch in a play area with a Skitty. There was a salon where a woman was reading a magazine while waiting for a man to finish grooming what Clemont presumed was her Furfrou. A pansear walked up to Clemont and handed him a leaflet that advertised a pastry shop. figuring it to be a fine lunch idea, the teen placed the flyer into his pocket to review later. He also strolled by a flower stall where a young woman was making flower bracelets with the aid of her Hoppip.

"Here we are!"

The building was incredibly modest. It was about 30 stories tall and the walls were a dull grey. The windows were so clean, Clemont would forgive anyone for thinking there were no windows at all. The glass door slid open as he approached. Inside was a sharp contrast to the exterior. The walls and floor were pure white. There were tall plants in each corner of the lobby and there were light blue chairs by the windows. Clemont soon reached the desk where a brunette woman with a loose ponytail was typing something on the computer.

"Ahem… erm excuse me, I'm the new temp intern starting today." Clemont stuttered as he presented the badge he received for verification.

The woman peered up and smiled.

"Ah, yes let's see."

The woman accepted the badge and scanned it on a machine next to her computer. After it made a happy beep, she nodded and handed the card back.

"So you're Clemont. Well, everything seems in order. I'll let the boss know you're here. So if you'll take a seat."

"That won't be necessary, Heather. I'm already here." announced a new voice. Clemont turned to see a middle-aged man walking towards the desk. "Appreciate the sentiment though."

Heather nodded returning to her work. The man turned to Clemont. He had dark brown thinning hair, and he wore a lab coat over his mint green shirt.

"Wonderful to meet you Clemont," he said as he held out his hand which the inventor took. "Again, I'm delighted you accepted our invitation. My name is Brad. I believe we spoke on the phone."

Clemont nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me. It will be a valuable learning experience."

"That it will." laughed Brad. "Every day is a learning experience here. Now, why don't we start with a tour? Would you like anything to drink? A snack perhaps?"

"No thanks. I had something on the train."

"Well if you change your mind, let me know," said Brad as they headed towards the door he entered through which turned out to be an elevator. Brad pressed a button, and they ascended.

"This is the research floor," said Brad. "Self-explanatory. We learn everything we can about diseases and how they can affect the human body. Same thing with pokemon. We're now researching Pokerus and determining if there is any hidden adverse effects of contracting it. So far all we've found is that it can occasionally cause mild skin irritation, and that's only in very rare cases and is treatable with prescription cream."

Clemont looked around finding many people either on computers or squinting through microscopes while someone jotted their findings on a tablet.

"As you can see they're very diligent," said Brad with a smile.

"This is fascinating!" cried Clemont. "I can't believe how efficient everything is."

"Haha, if you're impressed already, I can't wait to show you the rest of the building," laughed Brad.

The tour continued at a steady clip. Brad showed Clemont the computer rooms, another research room. There were several break rooms that came equipped with beds for all-nighters.

"This is where the magic happens," said Brad as they entered a laboratory. "Once we've determined that the drug works and if it's safe to use, we go through the proper channels and send it to hospitals or pokemon centers depending on who needs it."

"Hello sir." said a blonde woman as she entered the room carrying a small case. "What brings you here if I may be so bold?"

"You may," said Brad. "I'm showing our new intern the ropes.

"Oh, of course! That was today." cried the woman. "I can be such an airhead sometimes. Nice to meet you. Clemont right?"

"That's right," said Clemont as he shook her hand.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you." the blonde woman turned to Brad and whispered something to him. Brad smiled reassuringly.

"I'll tell him Freya, getting the induction done with first."

"Sorry, tell me what?" asked Clemont. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. What was Placebo Net up to?

The researcher flinched as if he knew he let something slip. He sighed but smiled.

"Well I suppose it won't hurt to inform you now, but first I should explain a few things. I hope you'll listen before making any decisions."

Against his better judgement, Clemont nodded.

"Then we let's head up a couple of floors," said Brad.

Clemont followed Brad to the elevator while clutching at his sleeves. He had expected a normal internship, but this was turning out to be something creepy and even a little shady. He stayed silent in the elevator wondering what Brad wanted to tell him.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is… let's say unusual, and we're not ready to go public with it yet, so we'd be grateful if you keep what you're about to see under your hat for the time being."

Clemont nodded.

"Yes, of course."

The elevator door opened, and the duo walked down the hallway and through a door that led to another laboratory lots of glass tubes of varying sizes sat on top of a large table. The contents of the tubes made Clemont's stomach turn.

"Is…. is that…?"

"Yep," answered Brad. "That is a human heart."

In fact, each tube held a different organ. Lungs, kidneys, a liver, a bladder and even what appeared to be a human brain.

"Wha… what is this!?" he cried disgusted by what he saw in front of him. Brad let out a loud laugh.

"Had you going, didn't I? You can relax Clemont, we gutted nobody. These are artificial, surprise!"

"They're not real?" asked Clemont as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Technically, no," said Brad. "but they don't have to be. They work just like the real thing."

It took a few seconds for that sentence to sink in, but when they did they hit Clemont like a truck.

"What?!"

"You heard right," said Brad smirking as if he was enjoying this. "It took a lot of trial and error, but we have been able to create a working heart out of synthetic fibres. They are 100% eco-friendly. No plastic whatsoever. I remember the first breakthrough well. We created an artificial heart. Then we wired it to an artificial human brain. We gave the heart a little jolt, not much different from a defibrillator. The heart began to beat! Only for a few seconds but it was beating! I'm amazed Officer Jenny didn't come knocking from how loudly we celebrated. After countless failures, we finally created a heart that worked! Now we had to keep it working, which wasn't easy. We had to change a few things in the artificial brain but it soon began to function like an actual human brain! This is revolutionary! Transplant waiting lists will be a thing of the past if we can pull this off! If someone needs a new heart. We could build one and best of all it would be adaptable to that person's blood type so there will be no risk of rejection. We've even made artificial blood and blood cells. In simpler terms, whatever the human body has. We've made an artificial version."

Clemont could hardly believe what he heard. If what Brad was saying is true, then it truly was revolutionary. It could change lives! If something irreparably damaged an organ, any organ at all. They could make a substitute. This was like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"So…. you…. you could even replace brains?" he asked.

Brad let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I don't about that. They are for research and testing other organs. It's the brain that tells them what to do after all."

"So… you've made an artificial version of everything? Could you even make skin? Hair? Bones?!"

Brad gave the inventor another smile.

"I think I'll let you be the judge of that. Come with me."

Clemont followed Brad back into the hallway still reeling from what he was being told, and it seemed the surprises didn't stop there. What could top artificial, working organs?

"Through here," said Brad as he led Clemont through another door. The long room was almost empty. Just a few tables with a computer on each one. There seemed to be a window in front of the desks but it showed what was in the room next to this one.

"We'll use this one-way mirror for the time being to avoid the risk of contamination," said Brad. "Plus we might scare him."

"Him?"

Brad said no more. He gestured to the one-way mirror so Clemont walked towards it and peered in. He saw an empty room with a single bed. On the bed, someone appeared to be asleep. It was a boy, not much older than Clemont. He had tanned skin and black messy hair. The blonde couldn't see much else though as the boy was under the bed sheets. At first, Clemont thought it might've been another intern and wondered why Brad was showing him this. Then another possibility crossed his mind, and it made him weak at the knees.

"That…. that's not…."

"It is," said Brad looking serious. "That boy…. is the first artificial human."

T.B.C…

**Told you this was gonna be weird. This idea has been floating in my head since the XYZ series and honestly I'm kinda excited to try and write it. Fun fact: Brad was actually a character in my TOME fanfic (An Angel's Tears) that I wasn't able to finish :(. I'm thrilled to have an excuse to use him again albeit in a completely different setting. So Clemont is understandably shaken. Who could that boy be? (As if you didn't know. :P) Guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Explanations

**Here's chapter 2! Yay!**

**I do not own pokemon**

**EDIT: Yikes! sorry, I accidentally uploaded the not Grammarly ed version. No idea how that happened. It's fixed now. **

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Clemont couldn't take his eyes off it, or should he say him? Whatever the case this day went from strange to outright impossible, How in the name of science did Brad do this? _Why_ did he do this? The teen leant against a nearby table in order to stay on his feet. Brad must've noticed this as he bought a chair over which Clemont gratefully sat on.

"This...this is a joke, right? It has to be a joke."

What other explanation is there? Aside from the ludicrous one. Sure Clemont didn't know how Brad got that boy in on this but anything would make more sense than what he was told.

"Afraid not," said Brad with a smirk.

"But….how….It's impossible! Is….is this even legal?!"

Brad rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll admit that's a bit of a grey area. Honestly, we hadn't meant to create him. Well, we did, but we hadn't intended these results."

Clemont took a deep breath to try and calm himself then asked,

"So how _did_ it happen?"

"Well, we thought it would be helpful if we could create sort of dummy bodies for hospitals. They would be useful for students training to be surgeons. We were about done when one of my colleagues, Freya in fact, thought it would be amusing if we try to get the heart beating. I decided to indulge her because I thought the heart would stop after a few seconds, but..."

"It kept going?" asked Clemont.

"Yes, it did take a couple of tries to get it going but once started it didn't stop. We had waited for five minutes when Freya discovered something shocking. He was breathing! Not only was the heart beating but the brain was even making the lungs work. I thought Freya was gonna faint right then and there. I thought I was too. It's nothing short of a miracle!"

Clemont turned to the one-way mirror where the boy was sleeping. The boy who was artificially made. Clemont still couldn't wrap his head around it. This was completely unprecedented. Sure, he built Clembot, but he was made of metal. This boy could easily pass off as a normal teenager!

"How long has he been….alive?" he asked.

"About four days," said Brad. "We of course done plenty of health checks and done some tests, all non-invasive I assure you, and he's perfectly healthy. There is one thing that concerns me though."

"What's that?"

"His immune system is very weak. It's to be expected considering that it hasn't had the chance to fight off illnesses. Right now even something as insignificant as a cold could be dangerous. That's why we're keeping him in that room for the time being. It has been sterilized so he should be relatively safe. We would give him vaccinations but like I said, he's artificial we don't know what those would do to him. We need to do some tests first. Until then he'll have to stay in that room."

"Wow…." It's not often that Clemont was left speechless, but that was all he could say at this point. Despite his initial misgivings, Clemont had to admit what Brad managed to do was incredible. Something like this never happened before. He understood now why Brad didn't want to go public yet. This sort of news would blow up beyond comprehension. That boy would be famous but also at high risk of being mistreated or manipulated. It's a cruel world out there.

"What's his name?" Clemont found himself asking.

"He….doesn't have one yet," admitted Brad. "Any ideas?"

Clemont started at this. Brad was asking _him_? He didn't even know this boy. He was about to voice his concerns when what sounded like a cough was heard from the one-way mirror. The inventor and researcher stood up and looked through the mirror. The boy was awake now and had his hands on his neck.

"Is he okay?!" cried Clemont.

Brad let out a laugh.

"He's fine. He does that when he's thirsty. Suppose I should get his lunch. Hey, why don't you join me so you can meet him."

"M….me?! Are you sure?"

"Of course, in fact. I'd like you to be the one to take care of him. I know it's not exactly in the job description for an intern, but we're all so busy with our research that we hardly have time to give him the care he needs. He needs to learn to interact with others. He's a blank slate right now and being isolated isn't going to help matters, so I'd like you to take care of him, interact with him, play with him. Teach him everyday skills. What do you say?"

"That….that's asking a lot," said Clemont as he practically tied his fingers together.

"well, you don't have to answer right away," reassured Brad. "For now, let's get his lunch seen to."

Before they could leave, however, a researcher around Brad's age came in holding a clipboard. He had burgundy hair and wore a similar lab coat to the other researcher. He gave Clemont a look before turning to Brad.

"Excuse me, sir, we have the results of the latest test I think you'll find them fascinating."

"Thank you, Reginald. Oh, this is Clemont. The new intern."

"Yes," Reginald turned his gaze to the one-way mirror. "I see you showed him that thing."

"He's _not _a thing Reginald," said Brad sternly. "In fact, Clemont here will be seeing to his needs if he accepts the job."

"Are you certain that's wise sir?" asked Reginald with a touch of testiness in his voice. "I know you didn't accept my proposal the other day but if you'd just..."

"Reginald we've been over this!" snapped Brad. "Unless you have something new to tell me, please return to your duties."

Reginald's eyebrows creased but he nodded and exited the room but not without giving Clemont a hard look.

Clemont cleared his throat if only to combat the awkward silence that followed that unpleasant encounter.

"Sorry about him," sighed Brad. "Reginald isn't the easiest person to get on with, but he's very good at what he does. Shall we get down to business?"

"I'll do it!" said Clemont. "I'll take the job. I don't know how good of a job I'd do but it has to better than that guy looking after him."

"Excellent!" cried Brad as he grinned from ear to ear. He patted Clemont on the shoulder. "Now you'll have to name him."

"I'll...get back to you on that one," said Clemont as he rubbed the back of his head.

Interestingly, lunch was already pre-made. Brad pulled out some cheese sandwiches from the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. He had Clemont wash his hands thoroughly so that they didn't carry any harmful bacteria. Once Brad scoured his own hands they headed back to the boy's room. Brad pulled out his badge and placed it against the reader next to the door. After it beeped he opened the door. Clemont's heart beat rapidly as they went in.

"Food time lad," said Brad as he put the tray of food on to the teen's lap. He gestured Clemont to come over. Which he did.

"This is Clemont. He'll be the one bringing food and spending time with you for the time being."

Clemont felt his heart leap into his throat as the boy looked at him, He had chocolate brown eyes which held the innocence of an infant, which he sort of was despite his appearance. He had strange markings on his cheeks which Clemont guessed were imperfections. He was wearing a black t-shirt which looked two sizes too big. If Clemont met him down the street he would never have guessed that this teenager was built not born. He looked so real.

"Well I better look over the test result Reginald gave me," said Brad. "I'll see you two later."

Brad thanked Clemont again then left the room. Clemont sat on a chair next to the bed and watched the boy eat, though he played with his food more than ate it. It was intriguing to watch. Despite looking around Clemont's age, this boy had the mentality of maybe a two-year-old. It ended in a bit of a mess but the sandwiches and orange juice were gone.

"Heh, you've got crumbs all over you." laughed Clemont he pulled a hanky out of his pocket and started wiping the teen down he even got some crumbs in his hair somehow. Clemont began to brush them out. He jerked his hand back for a second before touching it again. The hair even _felt_ real. Well almost real. It was smoother than hair tends to be but other than that it felt like normal hair.

"ash..."

The boy looked up at Clemont inquisitively. Clemont laughed a little.

"Sorry, your hair, it kind of looks like someone poured ash on your head." Clemont didn't know if this boy even understood him, but he felt compelled to keep talking. "It's not quite the same colour, but I guess if there's a lot of ash it would come pretty close. Hey, how's that for a name? Ash?"

It was a ridiculous way to come up with a name but Clemont doubted he would think of anything better, and honestly he did look like an Ash. It was like the name was made for him. The boy just continued to stare at Clemont as if he didn't hear him.

"Well, I'll run it by Brad later."

"Aaaassh"

Clemont nearly fell backwards. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room but It was empty save for him and this scientific wonder. He turned back to Ash and despite the initial shock he smiled.

"Yes, that's right Ash," Clemont gestured to the teen. "That's your name….if you want it."

There was silence for a good minute. Just as Clemont was beginning to think that this boy just repeated what he said, the boy looked up at Clemont and pointed to himself.

"Ash?"

Clemont felt his heart leap.

"Yes, yes Ash! You're Ash."

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" chanted the teen, now Ash as he sort of pumping his arms in the air. Clemont let out a laugh at how strangely adorable this was.

"I guess that means you like it. Okay, Ash, it is then."

Ash gave Clemont a huge smile. He then pointed to him.

"Ce...ce….Cemont"

Clemont let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually it's _Cle_mont, but we'll work on that."

Technically, Ash was only a few days old, so Clemont didn't really know what to expect. He took another glance around the room, now noticing how empty it really was.

"Isn't there anything for you to do in here? No TV? Not even something to read?"

"TV? Read?"

Well, that answered that. Clemont now understood the predicament that Placebo Net unwittingly placed themselves in. Teaching Ash was gonna be a full time job, and they were busy with research So it looks like it fell to him. Definitely not what he pictured when he accepted this temporary job, but he was here now, so he was gonna make sure to do a good job. It can't be much different than looking after Bonnie.

"Don't you get bored?" he asked. "Like when you really want to do something."

Before this somewhat one-sided conversation could go any further the door opened and Brad came in.

"Clemont, sorry this totally slipped my mind. I need to give this all-access card. The one we gave you expires after 24 hours. Just in case you didn't accept our offer. I just need you to read and sign the contract. Standard procedure."

"Oh okay sure," said Clemont as he walked towards Brad and accepted the clipboard. After carefully reading the contract he signed it finding it reasonable. He felt a sense of dread when he heard a loud thud behind him. Clemont hardly dared to look and when he did his fears were confirmed.

Ash was no longer sitting on the bed but was now sprawled out on the floor and was in the process of trying to pick himself up. Clemont was at his side in an instant immediately followed by Brad.

"Ash, are you okay?!"

"Okay? Okay." Ash said with a nod.

"Ash?" asked Brad with amusement.

"I...guess I found a name," said Clemont as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ash pointed to himself.

"Ash!"

"Well, if he likes it I can't complain." laughed Brad. "I'll let the others know."

Ash suddenly moaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't like, don't like!"

"Well, at least now we know he can feel pain," said Brad with a nervous laugh. "Okay, Ash. let's get you back onto the bed, then we'll get some ice for your noggin."

The rest of the day went with no incident. Ash was no worse for wear after his tumble. Which was relieving for everyone. After promising Ash that he would see him tomorrow. Clemont thanked Brad and got on the train home. Though it would only be a short visit as Clemont had decided it would be easier on his wallet if he just stayed in Kuro City for the duration of his placement. He was going to find a hostel to stay at but Brad insisted that he just stayed in one of the break rooms. Clemont agreed when the researcher brought up a good point about staying in a hostel defeated the purpose of saving money. Sure it cost considerably less than daily train trips but it would soon add up. He hoped Bonnie wouldn't be too disappointed.

Clemont stared out the window, his mind going over the day's events. He still found it astonishing that Placebo Net not only managed to replicate organs such as hearts and lungs but even created a living breathing human out of them. This would easily make the history books once Brad was comfortable with going public. Clemont didn't know when that would be, but he actually hoped it wouldn't be too soon. He had no idea how the public would react to Ash if they knew the truth about him. If there was anything Clemont learned about people, in general, it's that a lot of them hated anything that went against the norm, and Ash was about as far from normal as you could get. The thought of Ash getting hurt or worse by some insensitive intolerant jerk made Clemont's blood run cold. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Period.

_I'll keep you safe, Ash. I promise._

T.B.C


	3. The New Normal

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 3: The New Normal**

"So what was it like Clemont? Did you learn lots? Will you go back? Did you find a keeper?"

"Fascinating, yes, yes and no," said Clemont his voice biting slightly. He knew Bonnie would bombard him with questions. She's always been rather nosy, but did she have to ask that last one? Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well did you make friends at least? It's not good for you to be alone all the time."

"I'm not alone _all_ the time!" said Clemont indignantly. "You make sure of that."

"Uh oh, do I have to deal with some quarrelling siblings?" teased Meyer as placed cups of hot chocolate in front of them.

"We're okay daddy," said Bonnie. "Clemont's just being silly."

Now it was Clemont's turn to roll his eyes. He picked up his cup and took a sip of the brown liquid inside.

_I wonder if Ash would like hot chocolate._

There it goes again. His mind always seemed to fall back on the artificial teen back in Kuro City. Clemont wondered how he was doing. How empty his room was. Surely Ash must've been bored out of his mind, even if he didn't seem to know he was. The first thing Clemont did when he got back to Lumiose City go to a general store to look for anything that he thought Ash might enjoy.

The blonde bought a few books (to teach Ash how to read) and even a couple of therapeutic colouring books with crayons. He also bought some clothes because That t-shirt he currently had was far too big. He bunged the clothes in the washing machine when he got home and cleaned the books as best he could without damaging them. It would be bad if Ash got sick because of his carelessness.

"So it sounds like you had a good first day," said Meyer.

"Oh, yes," said Clemont as he pulled himself back to the present. "Actually I needed to discuss something."

"Oh? What might that be, son?"

"Well, after thinking about it a lot, I've decided it would be more convenient and cost-effective if I stayed in Kuro City for the time being. Just until my placement's up. Is that okay with you?"

"Ha you need to ask?" laughed Meyer. "You're practically a grown up now Clemont, so even if I didn't agree with your decision there isn't much I can do to stop you. If it's easier for you in the long run then you go ahead. Bonnie and I will hold down the fort."

"Can't I come with you Clemont?" asked Bonnie sadly.

"I wish you could Bonnie, but I'm going to be really busy. It isn't like at the gym where I could watch you during a lull in challengers, I'll likely be gone all day."

That and he promised Brad that he would keep their latest discovery a secret and he knew how loose Bonnie's lips can get. Not having to deal with her proposing to every female in the facility was also a perk.

"Hmph, fine, but you better call every day!" demanded Bonnie.

"I'll do my best" laughed Clemont.

* * *

_Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Pokeballs, check._

"Clemont this is the eighth time you went through that list. You have everything already!" griped Bonnie as she watched from the doorway.

"One can't be too careful Bonnie," said Clemont as he got up from his cross-legged position on his bedroom floor. Instead of his usual jumpsuit, Clemont was wearing a white polo shirt with blue jeans, because wasn't sure of the last time he actually washed that thing and didn't want to risk getting Ash sick. He picked up his backpack which was now several times heavier then went to give his sister a hug.

"You be good okay. I'll call when I get the chance."

"Okay. I love you Clemont."

"I love you too."

Meyer walked into the room with a lunch box

"A little something to eat on the train. It's not your mum's cooking, Arceus rest her soul, but it's filling I'd imagine."

"Thanks, dad," said Clemont as he accepted the lunch box and was just able to fit it into his already crammed backpack.

"Well, good luck son. Work hard and keep us posted."

Clemont nodded and after more goodbye hugs Clemont left the gym. He glanced back at the building for a moment, knowing he won't be back for a while.

"No turning back now," he said to himself and continued on.

"Been shopping have we?" asked Brad with an amused grin as Clemont entered the building.

"Just a few things for Ash. I thought he needed a few things to keep him entertained when I'm not here."

"Crap! I hadn't thought of that," said Brad as he smacked his forehead. "Poor lad must be bored out of his skull. Good thing you're on top of things Clemont. They've been cleaned I trust?"

Clemont nodded.

"Did it last night."

"Excellent. We shouldn't have a problem then. Well better get back to work before they miss me. Try and keep Ash sane for me Clemont."

Clemont laughed slightly as he headed for the elevator. Clemont remembered exactly where to find Ash's room. It was on the second to last floor right at the end. Unfortunately, Reginald had also gotten into the elevator. The doors closed and for the first few seconds, there was a tense silence. Then Reginald looked at Clemont then at his bag.

"What's that?"

"Just some shopping," said Clemont simply. He wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible.

Reginald raised an eyebrow.

"Curious that you would bring shopping to the workplace. Ran out of space at home?"

"I'm sure Brad has told you that I'd be staying here for the time being," answered Clemont's

"Oh, he did. Can't say I can fathom why though. This is a research facility, not a boarding house. I suppose I can't argue with the boss though."

_Didn't stop you yesterday._ Clemont thought bitterly.

"I take it you're going to see our little creation again today?"

Clemont took a deep breath to keep himself from making a snappy remark. As much as he didn't like Reginald he was still his superior.

"I'm going to see Ash yes."

Reginald's eyes narrowed.

"You named it?"

Clemont couldn't help himself this time.

"Ash is not an it!"

"Well, he's certainly not human. Just some fibres shaped like a human. I don't see how you all got so attached."

_Boop!_

Clemont couldn't be more thankful that the elevator has reached its destination and he wasted no time getting out. If he stayed much longer Clemont knew he would end doing something he would regret.

"Enjoy playing pretend with...Ash," called Reginald. "If I had my way you wouldn't be seeing him at all."

"Cemont!"

Clemont smiled as he closed the door to Ash's room. A fluttery feeling enveloped his heart at the fact Ash remembered him. Ash was sitting on his bed and had a huge grin on his face. He also had what looked like a bruise on his forehead above his left eye, obviously from his fall yesterday. Clemont still found it astonishing that this artificial body was working almost like a normal one.

"Hey, Ash I've got some surprises for you. I think you'll like them."

Ash's eyes widened when Clemont pulled out the books and clothes. Once they were placed on his lap the raven-haired teen wasted no time going through them. He held one of the books in the air by its cover and shook it slightly as if expecting something to fall out of it.

"Careful, don't break it," said Clemont though he couldn't help laughing. "It's a book. You read it."

"Read?"

"That's right. Here I'll show you."

Clemont started with a simple alphabet book. It had one word for each letter of the alphabet with a picture above it. A for apple, b for ball and so on. Yes, it was a toddler's book but that's where Ash's reading level was at the moment. Ash recognised most of the pictures well enough but struggled with the words at the bottom. Not that Clemont was surprised. They were just weird symbols to him at this point. This went on for about an hour when the door opened and Freya walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, just need to do a health check. Actually Clemont could I talk to you for a second."

"Oh, err sure. I'll be right back Ash."

"You see," Freya whispered into Clemont's ear. "Brad wants me to do a blood test so we can check to make sure vaccinations won't do more harm than good. The problem is we don't know how he would react to needles so could you keep him distracted?"

"Sure I'll do my best. My sister hates needles so I've had practice."

The health check was about as straight forward as they came. Freya checked Ash's eyes and throat. She also looked into his ears and once she was done with each she wrote on her clipboard. Ash started getting a little apprehensive so it wasn't easy for Clemont to keep Ash's attention away from what Freya was doing next.

"Hey, Ash let's try and read this book," said Clemont as joyfully as he could muster. He showed the teen a book with shapes in. Ash looked at the pages and didn't seem to notice Freya take his arm. That is until she stuck the needle in.

"Ahhh! Hurt! Don't like, don't like!" he cried trying and failing to pull his arm away. Clemont felt like a monster for letting this happen, but it was for his own good. Ash looked at Clemont with wet pleading eyes

"Cemont! Hurt! Stop hurt!"

"All done," said Freya as she released his arm. Ash immediately leaned against Clemont and sobbed.

"Don't like! Don't like!"

"It's okay, Ash It's over now." soothed Clemont as he wrapped his arms around the shaking teen. The blood in the vial looked normal except it had a pinkish tint.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"For Ash it is. We still haven't quite got the colour right. It works just as well though, don't worry."

Ash was understandably shaken after that. He wouldn't let Freya near him to put a bandage on his arm, so Clemont had to do it.

"You two are already so close," said Freya. "I'm impressed. I should get back to work. Be seeing you, Ash."

Ash just clung to Clemont's shirt. He didn't let go even when Freya was out of the room.

"That must've been quite a shock huh?"

"Don't like. Don't like hurt." whimpered Ash.

"No one does. Sorry, Ash, they did it to make sure you're healthy."

Ash let out another whimper but didn't say anything else. It took nearly an hour for Ash to calm down enough to be interested in the books Clemont bought again. Once Clemont showed him what to do with the colouring books he brightened right up and started colouring. He even kept inside the lines. Later, Clemont pulled out the clothes he bought and got him changed as best he could. The clothes consisted of a black t-shirt (that fit his much better) grey shorts that stopped just below his knee and a blue and white jacket with red and yellow lapels.

"Wow, they really suit you," said Clemont.

Ash looked at his new outfit curiously.

"Good?"

"Yep very good."

Ash gave Clemont a huge grin.

"Good! Good!"

The next few days went by pretty much the same. Clemont spent most of his time with Ash, making sure he was entertained and happy. After a while, Clemont realised that sitting in bed all day wasn't exactly healthy so he decided to try and teach Ash how to walk. However, after his last encounter with the floor, Ash wasn't keen on the idea.

"How about we just try standing first?" suggested Clemont. "Just for a minute and we'll work up to actually walking."

After a little more coaxing Ash agreed to try as long as Clemont held on to him.

"Don't let go?"

"I won't let go Ash, promise."

Clemont helped Ash onto his feet as the still unsure teen gripped onto the blonde's shoulders. Clemont kept hold of Ash's waist to keep him from falling backwards. Ash's hair tickled Clemont's face. It smelled surprisingly sweet. Clemont still couldn't get over how real it felt.

"Down, down."

"Oh, okay sorry."

Clemont gently sat Ash back onto his bed. It wasn't a full minute but it was a start.

"You did very well," he said patting Ash on the shoulder.

"Good?"

"Yes, it was very good."

Ash laughed and held out his arms.

"Again!"

_Guess all he needed was a little confidence boost. _Thought Clemont with a laugh.

Within two days Ash was able to walk across the room with Clemont's help. Clemont was confident that he would soon be able to walk completely unaided.

One quiet day, Clemont was polishing his pokeballs while Ash was once again colouring. There really wasn't much else for him to do in this room. Clemont had asked Brad about the possibility of installing a TV and he said he would look into it which was something at least. For now, though Ash was stuck with colouring and it was only a matter of time before he got bored of it then they would be in trouble. The door opened and Freya popped her head through.

"Clemont, could you give me a hand for a second?"

"Oh, sure," said Clemont as he put the pokeball he was polishing down on the bedside table without thinking and followed Freya out of the room.

"Brad told me you're a whizz kid at electronics. The card reader to the computer room on this floor seems to be on the fritz. Could you take a look at it?"

"Sure, I'm no mechanic, but I'll do my best."

Clemont was glad he always kept some tools handy. This meant he didn't have to go all the way back to his temporary room. He opened the panel and started to poke around a bit.

"I think I see the problem. One of the chips has shorted out. It won't be easy to fix, but it's doable."

Before Clemont could diagnose anything further there was a loud scream. Clemont felt his blood run cold that was Ash's scream. Clemont dropped all of his tools and dashed back into his friend's room. Ash was now in one corner of his room while Heliolisk was standing on his bed with a confused look on his face. Clemont saw his opened pokeball lying on the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened and guilt was already enveloping Clemont like an itchy blanket. Why did he leave those pokeballs where the ever curious Ash could reach them?

_So much for introducing him to pokemon slowly._

"Liisk?"

Heliolisk jumped from the bed and tried to get closer to Ash, the artificial teen screamed and started throwing anything he could get his hands on at him.

"Don't like, don't like!"

A book hit Heliolisk right in the face. Heliolisk growled and started charging his electricity.

"Heliolisk don't!"

Heliolisk seemed to hear his trainer but it was too late to stop the attack. Thankfully Heliolisk changed his trajectory and instead of hitting Ash, the electricity hit the one-way mirror, Ash screamed again and covered his eyes. Clemont rushed to Ash and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Ash uncovered his eyes and gave a slight nod.

Heliolisk stayed where he was looking mortified at what he almost did.

Clemont looked around the room the one-way mirror had a huge crack in it from Heliolisk's attack but other than that nothing was damaged.

"What in the world is going on in here!?" came the angry voice of Reginald as he burst in. Clemont didn't have time to answer. The researcher had already bounded towards Ash and had pulled him up by the shirt.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Don't like, Don't like!" cried Ash as he tried to wriggle free.

"Let him go!" yelled Clemont as he tried to forcefully pull Reginald away. But Reginald pushed Clemont to the ground. His head spinning Clemont pulled himself back up in time to see Freya by the door looking terrified then she ran off.

"I said what did you do you abomination?!" Reginald as he slammed poor Ash against the wall.

"Cemont! Help! Hurt!" sobbed Ash as he desperately reached out to the blonde.

"No!" Reginald roughly grabbed Ash's chin and forced the terrified teen to look at him. "You're talking to me!"

At this moment Clemont felt something inside him snap he got back to his feet and in one swift movement grabbed Reginald's wrist.

" .down!"

Clemont's voice was so icy he scared even himself. Reginald glared at him then he threw Ash to the floor and pulled Clemont up by his shirt. Heliolisk sparked angrily at his trainer's rough treatment.

"REGINALD!"

Clemont jumped at the booming voice and turned his head to see a very livid Brad. Clemont was also able to see Freya cowering behind him. Brad gave Reginald a look that would even make a Tyranitar tremble in fear.

"My office, now."

Reginald growled, but he let go of Clemont and left the room. Brad walked over to Clemont's

"Are you alright Clemont?"

Clemont didn't answer he was too worried about the boy that was now on the floor whimpering. Clemont rushed over and pulled Ash into a hug.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay," he said kindly as Ash sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, Ash I've got you."

Clemont ran his hand through Ash's hair and found himself having to cry a little himself after that horrible encounter.

"I've got you."

T.B.C...


	4. Moving Forward

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 4: Moving Forward**

Brad had to admit his surprise when Freya burst into his office while he was catching up on his paperwork looking like she saw Giratina its self and told him that Reginald had completely lost it. Once he followed her to the incident he could see why. The researcher couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. What was Reginald thinking? Brad didn't need to ask Clemont what happened. It was clear that the Heliolisk, presumably Clemont's got spooked and in turn scared Ash, or the other way round. Thankfully the One-way mirror was the only casualty. Once he made sure both Clemont and Ash were being seen to, he left the room and headed towards his office to have a chat with a certain employee.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?!" he asked as he slammed the office door behind him.

Reginald who was sitting at the chair in front of Brad's desk turned to the lead researcher with a look that said: "Isn't it obvious?"

"That creature was damaging our property"

Brad sat at his desk. The fact that he didn't know if Reginald was referring to Ash or the Heliolisk made his blood boil.

"Accidents happen Reginald. I'd have thought you'd know this by now."

"Do you know how much it would cost to replace that mirror?" asked Reginald.

"Yes, Reginald I know. I'm the one who purchased it," said Brad as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "but we are not talking about the mirror, we are talking about your treatment of Ash. It stops. Right now!"

Reginald stood up and loomed over Brad.

"That thing just damaged an expensive tool and you are just going to let it slide?!"

"Like I said Reginald, accidents happen. Ash is barely a week old. There's no way you can convince me that he scared that Heliolisk on purpose."

"A week-old huh?" asked Reginald venomously. "Tell me, sir, How much longer do you think he'll last?"

Brad's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, that never crossed your mind? A replacement heart is one thing, but we both know that these artificial organs aren't as, for lack of a better term, effective as the real thing. Isn't that what we're working to fix before we go public with this? Now imagine an artificial human, with nothing but artificial organs? Even an artificial brain? Which of course are also inferior. How much longer do you think it would be before something gives out? A week? A month? A year? That thing is going to wear out eventually and when it does..."

"SHUT UP!"

Brad slammed his fist on his desk, now seeing red.

"I thought I made it clear that Ash is not a thing! Not an it!" He is as much a human as you and me with thoughts and feelings! He is alive!"

"It's a clump of fibres that's a waste of valuable research material!" shouted Reginald. "We are supposed to be revolutionizing medicine, yet you're playing daddy with a mannequin that wasn't even suppose to exist."

"Reginald, I'm not having this argument any more." sighed Brad. "It pains me to do this considering you had so much potential but I have to put Ash's safety first. Your contract with us is terminated, effective immediately."

There was silence for a few seconds Reginald slammed both his hands into Brad's desk.

"You're firing me for nearly breaking your favourite toy?! There's a word for that Brad; childish!"

"I want your desk cleaned out by tonight," said Brad completely ignoring him. Within seconds Reginald grabbed Brad by his lab coat and lifted him off his feet.

"I'll see you in court for this Brad you know I will!"

"And what will you tell them?" asked Brad. "That you were fired for abusing a teenager? No scratch that two teenagers? I'd love to see how that works out for you. Now put me down before I call security. I'd rather you leave with your dignity intact."

Reginald glared at Brad as if he just insulted his mother then slowly he put him down and made for the door.

"You will regret this Brad. I'll see to that."

Reginald then left the office slamming the door behind him. Brad leant against his desk and rubbed his temples.

_It's for the best Brad. Safety comes first here._

* * *

It had to be at least four in the morning but Clemont was too on edge to sleep. The events of that afternoon kept replaying in his head. He was lying next to Ash on his bed. Clemont refused to leave Ash alone after that violent encounter with Reginald. When that man slammed Ash against the wall, Clemont thought he was going to punch the living daylights out of the researcher which scared him a little. He glanced at Ash who was in a fitful slumber. Clemont was amazed he was able to sleep at all.

Clemont sighed and removed himself from the bed as carefully as he could so that he wouldn't wake the teen next to him and walked towards the window.

It was almost pitch black outside, with only a few lamps illuminating the streets. Clemont took a shuddering breath. What would've happened if Brad hadn't arrived? Clemont had never seen the lead researcher so furious. Brad's office must've been on this floor somewhere because Clemont was able to hear quite a loud argument down the hall that lasted a good hour which only stressed Ash out more. Clemont hasn't seen or heard either researcher since. Ash hadn't spoken a word at all since this afternoon. He didn't even want his dinner He just lied in bed not wanting to do anything. Clemont couldn't say he blamed him after today. Clemont clenched his fists. How could Reginald do something like this? Clemont was making such good progress with Ash. He was starting to walk on his own and was even talking more. Now that awful researcher might've just set everything back to square one!

"Clemont?"

The blonde turned to see Ash sitting up and staring at him. Clemont noted that this was the first time Ash said his name correctly. At least something positive came out of this.

"Hey, can't sleep either huh?"

Clemont walked back to Ash's bed and sat next to him.

"Don't want to sleep. Pictures."

"Huh? Pictures? What do you mean?" asked Clemont unsure of what Ash was getting at.

"Pictures...in my head….scary man."

It took Clemont a few seconds before he finally was able to puzzle out what Ash was trying to tell him.

"Oh, you had a bad dream. Don't worry they're not always scary."

Ash didn't seem to be listening he was staring at his hands as clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Am I aa abo….abnation?"

"No!" cried Clemont pulling Ash into a hug "No you're not! Don't listen to a word Reginald says. He's just an intolerant foo, who doesn't know how wonderful you are!"

"Wonderful?"

Clemont nodded and broke o the hug so he could look Ash in the eye.

"Yes, We may have only known each other for a couple of weeks but...you're already one of my best friends."

"What's a friend?"

"A friend….is someone you like to spend time with and do things with."

Ash seemed to ponder this for a minute then he looked at Clemont with a hopeful smile.

"So we're friends?"

"That's right," said Clemont. "We're friends."

"Best friends?"

Clemont smiled and pulled Ash into another hug.

"Yes, best friends."

They stayed like this until the sun came up and probably would've stayed like this even longer, but the door opened and Brad came in.

"I thought I'd find you in here," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh...er...I didn't want Ash to be alone tonight," said Clemont as he fidgeted with his sleeve.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Brad. His face then turned serious. "Clemont I was hoping I could talk to you. Want to join me for breakfast?"

Clemont had a feeling this was coming. Reginald had his tongue lashing, now it seemed it was his turn. Clemont turned to Ash as he felt his heart speed up at the thought of leaving him alone. Brad seemed to guess what he was thinking as he placed his hand on Clemont's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry. Freya will be in the next room today. She offered to keep an eye on him and don't forget we do need to make his breakfast so two pidgey with one stone.

Clemont couldn't argue with that so he went with Brad to the break room. Clemont made scrambled eggs on toast. Ash's favourite. He hoped that would entice Ash to eat this morning. He gave Ash his meal then rejoined Brad to eat theirs.

"I must say you're quite a chef Clemont," complimented Brad. "My eggs never come out this good."

"Thanks," said Clemont as he blushed slightly.

"Now about yesterday..."

"I'm really sorry about the mirror," said Clemont quickly, wanting to get that detail out of the way now. "I'll pay for the replacement."

"Thanks, but don't worry about it," said Brad. "I was considering uninstalling that one-way mirror anyway. There's been little need for it lately since Ash has been in that room. All you did was finalize that decision. Besides, it was an accident. It's actually Reginald I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to apologise."

Clemont wasn't sure what to say to that. Well at the very least this wasn't a chew out. Clemont sighed in relief.

"It's fine, you can't watch your employees actions every second, and nothing really serious came out of it."

"Hmmm, well rest assured it won't happen again. I've fired Reginald effective immediately. He wasn't pleased, let me tell you. I'm sure you heard our shouting match."

Clemont nodded slowly and noticed that Brad seemed rather embarrassed.

"It's not often I lose my cool like that. Reginald had some….impolite words for Ash and I just lost it I suppose. Reginald shouldn't be a problem any more though. I've updated the computers to make sure his badge no longer worked here. I've also informed security to escort him out should he enter the building. They'll even call the police should it become necessary. I didn't want to lose a talented man but for Ash's safety and yours, he had to go. I couldn't risk that happening again. Security is already stretched thin, I simply don't have enough men to guard Ash's room as well."

"I think you did the right thing," said Clemont. "As you said, Ash's safety comes first."

Brad nodded.

"Yes. Let's change the subject for now. We've completed the vaccination tests."

Clemont eyes shot up from his breakfast to the man next to him.

"And?"

Brad let out a tired sigh.

"Inconclusive."

"Oh….that's too bad," said Clemont. "That….that doesn't mean that Ash would have to stay in that tiny room indefinitely does it?"

"Oh, no no no," said Brad waving his hand. "That wouldn't be fair to him. We'll just have to be extremely careful. Keep him away from anyone who shows even a small sign of being sick. I'll start letting him out of his room at least, but I'm hesitant on letting outside after that problem with Reginald."

"You don't need to worry," said Clemont. "I'll be with him the whole time. If I so much as catch a whiff of him, we'll go straight back."

"Well...alright, but not today," said Brad. "I want things to settle down first, and I'm already letting him out of his room today. We don't want to overwhelm the kid. Let's give it a couple days."

Clemont nodded. That seemed fair enough. He was glad that Ash was going to get more space to move around at least.

* * *

Ash was like a kid in a candy store when he was let out of his room he looked around the hallway with wide eyes that were filled with excitement and awe.

"So big!"

_Wait til you see outside._ Clemont thought to himself.

"Come Clemont! See more, see more!" cheered Ash as he ran down the hallway. He actually ran.

"Wait for me!" groaned Clemont as he did his best to catch up.

_How can Ash run so fast?! He's only been walking for a few days._

Ash wanted to see everything, but not all the doors opened. Mainly the research rooms. Clemont understood why. They were really busy in there and didn't need Ash constantly under their feet. Ash didn't seem to mind much. He would pout a little if a door didn't work but quickly moved on to the next. Once they reached a huge window Ash stopped and stared out of it. Clemont realised that this must be the first time Ash saw the outside properly. He didn't think Ash's eyes could get any bigger.

"So big, so big!"

Clemont stood next to him.

"Yeah, it's very big out there."

"Can we see?"

"Sorry, not today," sighed Clemont then he gave Ash a smile. "We've got this place to explore first don't we?"

"Yeah! Okay, we see this place first, then we see the big."

Clemont nodded, glad that his evasion tactic worked. Then he had an idea. It was risky after yesterday but he knew someone wanted to make amends.

"Hey Ash, you hungry?"

Ash looked away from the window and at Clemont then nodded.

"Yup hungry."

"Let's get some lunch then."

Clemont and Ash went into a break room and Clemont started on making sandwiches. Ash began asking questions about the process so Clemont decided to give him a few of the ingredients.

"Just do what I do."

Clemont went slowly so that Ash could keep up and it ended up taking about fifteen minutes. Ash's sandwiches were very messy and hardly even resembled the food. He gave the plate to Clemont

"Your lunch."

Clemont felt his heart flutter. This lunch was just a plate of torn bread and squashed cheese with butter smeared all over it, but Clemont couldn't bring himself to refuse it. Ash made it for him after all.

"Thank you. Let's put them on the table."

Once they were both sat down Clemont gingerly picked up a piece of the mutilated sandwich and took a bite.

"Good?" asked Ash as he watched Clemont expectantly.

"Very good," said Clemont as he tried not to gag on the mountains of butter. Ash gave Clemont his now trademark grin. Yesterday's events were seemingly forgotten, which relieved Clemont. He hoped that what he was going to do next wouldn't spoil that.

"Hey, Ash, remember Heliolisk? The one that came out of that shiny ball?"

Ash dropped a piece of his sandwich and looked down at his plate.

"Scary."

"I'm sorry about that, but Heliolisk didn't mean to scare you," said Clemont. "I think he wanted to be friends with you."

"Friends?" asked Ash. "Like you and me?"

"Yes," said Clemont, amazed at how quickly Ash's speech was improving. "Exactly like that. Heliolisk is a pokemon. They are very special creatures, and there are hundreds of different kinds with as many different powers and abilities. For example, Heliolisk is an electric type so..."

Clemont stopped when he saw the confused look Ash was giving him so he decided to try something else.

"Would you like to try meeting him again?"

Ash seemed unsure at first as he flicked some crumbs off of his lap but nodded.

"Okay."

Clemont smiled and took the pokeball out of his pocket. He took a step back and sent out Heliolisk.

The Generator pokemon seemed sheepish, but Clemont wasn't going to bring yesterday up. That was in the past now.

"Heliolisk this is Ash. He's a little jumpy so be gentle with him okay?"

Heliolisk turned to look at Ash. After a moment he carefully walked towards Ash and tentatively held his paw out.

"Liisk?"

"He wants to shake hands," informed Clemont.

Ash eyed Heliolisk for a second and then smiled and held Heliolisk's paw to shake it.

"Hello"

Heliolisk seemed pleased and once lunch was over Ash and Heliolisk played games together. Clemont sighed in relief. It looked like Ash's opinion on pokemon won't be based on first impressions. Now once Ash is allowed outside there won't be any nasty surprises at least he hoped not.

T.B.C…

**Weird place to stop I know but I couldn't think of where to go from here. ^^; Bad Reginald is gone but I'm sure you all know this isn't the last we'll hear of him. Watch this space!**


	5. First Day Out

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 5: First Day Out**

"You ready Ash?" asked Clemont as he picked up his backpack.

"Yes! Ready!" said Ash jumping once.

Clemont smiled at Ash's growing enthusiasm this was a big day for him. He was finally allowed to go outside, as long as Clemont was with him. Clemont didn't know the entirety of Kuro City so he found this rather nerve-racking, but Ash was bouncing on the walls at the thought.

"Alright let's go, but remember Ash, you need to stay where I can see you at all times. No wandering off."

Ash nodded.

"Promise stay with you."

Clemont nodded and left it at that. He was glad that Brad agreed to let Ash get some fresh air today. Though this didn't come without its ground rules. Brad insisted that Ash wore a sweater when outside to minimise the risk of catching a cold. They also needed to be back within two hours which Clemont found generous. Ash was told to not talk to strangers and certainly not to tell them where he was from. Other than that it was all good.

"Alright, let's go."

Clemont took a deep breath and walked outside. It was cloudy but the weather forecast didn't say anything about rain so Clemont wasn't too worried. Ash looked around wide-eyed and suddenly seemed rather nervous.

"We…can head back in if you like," offered Clemont. He didn't want Ash to do something he didn't feel comfortable with. The day out can wait. Ash shook his head.

"No, no. I'm okay."

They walked down the path and towards the market street. Ash spun around trying to see everything. Once they reached a fruit stand Ash rushed over and picked up an apple.

"Look Clemont food!"

Before Clemont could stop him Ash took a bite. Horrified Clemont rushed over.

"Ash! You can't just take something without paying for it!" he scolded.

Ash jolted and the apple fell out of his hand.

Clemont turned to the understandably annoyed stall owner. "I'm so sorry he was… sheltered. Here I'll pay for it."

"Thanks...I think." said the young woman.

Once the transaction was complete Ash dragged Ash away and that thankfully was that.

"Did I do bad?"

Clemont turned to Ash. His brown eyes conveyed a huge amount of remorse and confusion. Clemont sighed now feeling bad for shouting at him. How was Ash supposed to know? He has never been outside until now. When he was in the facility he was able to grab some food when hungry without anyone batting an eye. No one told him he needed money for almost everything in the real world.

"I'm sorry," said Ash.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Ash. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just, you buy food and clothes and everything from shops like that one with money. You can't just pick them up and take them. Everything costs money. They need it to make more food and clothes. Money is very important."

"Why?"

"That's…just the way it is," said Clemont.

"You're not mad?" asked Ash looking uncertain.

"Not any more, but don't do it again. If you want something just ask me okay?"

Ash nodded.

With that out of the way, Ash and Clemont continued down the market street. Ash stayed next to Clemont and didn't pick anything else up. At least not until they reached a clothes shop and Ash found a red and white hat and black fingerless gloves. One pleading look from Ash was all it took for Clemont to buy them for him. After a bit more walking around Clemont felt his stomach churn with hunger. Then he remembered the pastry shop leaflet that he got way back on his first visit to Kuro City.

"Hey, Ash let's stop to eat."

It didn't take long to find the pastry shop and once they were inside a waitress showed them the selection, which was quite expansive. Clemont noticed that Hot chocolate was on the drinks menu so he asked Ash if he'd like to try some.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, it's like normal chocolate but you drink it."

"Weird," commented Ash. Then he nodded. "Okay."

They were soon sitting at the table with their hot chocolates (with plenty of marshmallows and cream) and pastries. Ash had a chocolate eclair while Clemont had a lemon cheesecake with bluk berry compote.

"Make sure you blow on it first Ash, it'll be very hot," warned Clemont.

Ash nodded and blew on the hot chocolate then carefully took a sip. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So good! So good!"

"Glad you like it," laughed Clemont.

They took their time to enjoy the confectionery in front of them. Ash somehow got cream in his nose which sent him into a sneezing fit nearly spilling the hot chocolate all over himself. Clemont had to laugh a little at that.

"Clemont who made you?"

Clemont dropped him fork taken aback by the sudden question. He looked up at Ash who was staring at Clemont expectantly.

"That….that isn't something to talk about here Ash," he said.

"Why not? I know Brad made me but you..."

Clemont cut Ash off by putting his hand over his mouth. Everyone was staring now. Clemont felt his cheeks flush from the embarrassment.

"Ash, please, not here. We'll talk about it when we get home okay?"

Clemont kept Ash's mouth covered until he nodded. Then sighed. That could've been one awkward conversation.

"Hey, stop! Somebody stop that thing!"

Clemont turned to the counter and saw a Pikachu rushed past carrying a croissant in his mouth. A man presumably the cook was chasing him.

"That thing struck again! Somebody stop it!"

The Pikachu's cheeks sparked threateningly then he made his way for the door. Before Clemont could so much as grab one of his poke balls Ash stood up and blocked Pikachu's escape route.

"Pika, Pika!" growled the Pikachu his voice muffled by the croissant.

"Can't just take things. Money is important," said Ash.

Pikachu glanced at Ash for a moment then he jumped onto the teen's shoulder and off again then bolted out of the door. The cook sighed as he walked over.

"Well, thanks for trying."

"Does this happen often?" asked Clemont.

"Fourth time this week!" said the cook. "Nothing we do seems to deter it, Little pest."

* * *

Once Clemont paid for the treat he checked his watch.

"We should head back."

"Awwww, already?" moaned Ash.

"Sorry Ash, but we did promise. I'm sure Brad will be happy to let us go out again soon."

Ash sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

So the duo left the shop and began to make their way home. Then all of a sudden a Pikachu, the same Pikachu jumped out in front of them causing Clemont to stumble backwards.

"Where did you come from?!" he cried.

Pikachu seemed to ignore Clemont. The mouse Pokemon walked over to Ash and cocked his head to one side curiously.

"Pika?"

Ash knelt down and cautiously held his hand out. Pikachu crept closer and sniffed the teen's hand. He then looked up at Ash with a bemused look.

"Chuuuu?"

_Wow… _thought Clemont _does Pikachu sense that Ash is…different?_

Clemont walked over to Ash and knelt next to him.

"He looks a little thin. That explains why he was stealing food. There really aren't many berry trees in this area. What's a Pikachu doing here anyway?"

Ash slowly placed his hands around Pikachu and picked him up.

"Ash be careful!" cried Clemont. "Pikachu might shock you if he feels threatened."

"Don't worry, he's being good," said Ash as he hugged Pikachu against his chest. Pikachu certainly didn't seem against Ash's affection. In fact, he looked rather content. Clemont cautiously moved his hand closer to Pikachu, when he didn't show any sign of hostility Clemont petted the Pikachu on the head. The mouse pokemon cooed in response.

"I don't think he was abandoned." said Clemont "He's far too comfortable with people. Maybe he got lost?"

"Abandoned?"

Clemont looked up at Ash and nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes trainers just leave their pokemon behind if they don't meet their…..if they don't think they're strong enough."

"What?!" cried Ash looking aghast at the thought. "That's mean."

"Yeah, but that's the world we live in." sighed Clemont.

"You...won't leave me behind right?"

Clemont stared at Ash in astonishment.

"Of course not, Ash, I would never leave you behind. Friends don't leave friends behind. You and I..we'll always be together. I promise."

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Anyway, We should probably get this Pikachu checked out. It's too far to the pokemon center though, and we're already late. Let's take him back to Placebo Net, I'm sure someone can help there. Regardless, we can't just leave him here."

* * *

"Well, well, of all the things I thought Ash might bring home, a Pikachu wasn't even in the top ten." laughed Brad when Clemont told him the story.

"Can Pikachu stay?" asked Ash as he petted said pokemon who was snoozing on his lap. He already had a checkup and aside from mild malnourishment, he had a clean bill of health.

"To be honest Ash, I don't think I could pull this Pikachu away from you if I wanted to," said Brad. "Little guy would probably run right back. So I guess the answer will have to be yes."

Ash being happy to hear the news would be an understatement. Clemont smiled as He watched Ash jump up and down like a Buneary waking up the poor Pikachu though he didn't seem to mind too much.

"You get to stay Pikachu!" cried Ash. "You'll be my pokemon?"

Pikachu nodded happily and nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"Chaaaa!"

"I'm happy for you Ash," said Clemont as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to take care of Pikachu though. I can show you how. I'm sort of an expert on electric types."

Ash nodded.

"Yes, please show me."

T.B.C…

**Sorry this chapter is short, (and honestly not my best work.) It was a pain to write.**


End file.
